


Graham

by 6382903



Category: British Comedy RPF, Monty Python RPF
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, No Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: Graham doing masterbation in John's room.
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Kudos: 1





	Graham

‘쾌락주의의 대사제’이자 ‘성적으로 매우 활발’한 그레이엄은 그 명성만큼 가볍게 자고 다니는 편이었다. ‘섹스는 즐거운 놀이’라는 평소 지론에 따라, 오는 사람을 마다하지도 않았다. 하지만 자위와 섹스는 에그 마요네즈 샌드위치와 햄 에그 샌드위치만큼 다르다. 이건 좀 아는 사람이라면 당연한 사실이었다. 가끔은 에그 마요네즈가 땡길 때가 있다는 뜻이다, 오늘처럼.

그렇다면 왜 그레이엄의 방이 아니라 존의 방인가. 이건 할 가치가 없는 질문이다. 아무리 그레이엄이라고 하더라도 친구들 앞에서 딸치고 싶진 않았다. 인간들이 득시글대는 엠마뉴엘 칼리지에서 십 분만 걸어가면 신입생 환영 어쩌고의 날을 맞이해 사람들이 다 빠진 다우닝 칼리지가 나왔다. 그러니까 존의 방은 최선의 선택지인 것이다.

그레이엄은 존을 열흘 간 졸라서 결국 받아낸 승리의 상징, 복사본 키를 짤그락대며 방문을 열었다. 샤워는 먼저 하고 왔으니 손만 깨끗하게 씻으면 됐다. 그레이엄은 자연스럽게 토목건축 댄(존의 룸메이트였다)의 침대 밑에서 플레이보이를 꺼낸 후 존의 침대 위로 던지고선 물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 손을 제 바지에 쓱쓱 닦았다. 벨트를 풀자 버클이 경쾌한 소리를 내며 저들끼리 맞부딪혔다. 바지는 바닥에 허물처럼 벗어던졌다. 침대에 털썩 앉은 그레이엄은 헤드에 등을 기대고 속옷 위를 어루만지기 시작했다.

잡지를 한 장, 두 장 넘기자 성기는 손안에서 차츰 단단해지기 시작했다. 가장 마음에 드는 페이지에서 멈춘 그레이엄은 속옷을 대충 내리고 기둥만을 꺼내 들었다. 사진 속 모델은 환하게 웃으며 카메라를, 그레이엄을 응시했다. 그 너머로는 초록의 평원이 펼쳐져 있었다. 짧은 브루넷 머리카락이 바람에 마구 휘날려 얼굴의 일부를 가렸지만 그의 미소, 가지런하고 하얀 이빨은 선명했다.

그레이엄은 눈을 감고 본격적으로 손을 위아래로 움직이기 시작했다. 깜깜한 어둠 속에서 방금 본, 이름도 모르는 모델의 모습을 그리려고 애썼다. 그 짧은 머리칼이 나폴대는 뒷통수가 자신의 것을 빠느라 다리 사이에 위치하는 것, 또 그의 따뜻하고 부드러운 손이 제 성기를 어루만져주는 상황 같은 걸, 할 수 있는 최대한의 상상력을 동원하여 상상했다. 시각이 차단되면 다른 감각들이 예민해진다. 멀리서 한 떼의 학생들이 내는 웃음소리가 들렸다. 침대 위에선 존이 뿌리곤 했던 향수가 확 풍겼다. 오른손의 움직임은 멈추지 않았고 점점 빨라졌다.

어느새 기립한 성기는 고개를 까딱이면서 프리컴을 흘리기 시작했다. 엄지의 옆면으로 요도구를 자극하던 그레이엄은 인상을 쓰고 눈을 꼭 감으며 새어 나오는 신음을 눌러 참았다. 그편이 더 흥분됐다. 몸을 편히 누이자 매트리스를 짚고 몸을 지탱하던 왼손이 비었다. 만질 상대를 찾지 못한 왼손은 제 몸 이곳저곳을 방황했다.

손은 자연히 가슴을 향했고, 유두를 꼬집고 없는 가슴을 주물대던 손의 힘이 빠졌다. 절정이 가까워지자 그레이엄은 숨을 참고 귀두를 집중적으로 못살게 굴었다. 억누르려던 신음이 잇새를 비집고 튀어나왔다. 히익 하는 소리는 숨을 잘못 들이쉰 것처럼 들리기도 했다. 상상 속에서 모델의 손은 조금 더 커지더니, 다부진 손으로 자신을 어루만졌다. 숨 쉬어, 그레이. 어느새 존으로 변해버린 모델이 제 손을 감싸 쥐더니 성기를 빠르게 흔들었다. 사정감이 몰려왔다.

끈적해진 손과 더럽혀진 몸으로 그레이엄은 눈을 잠시 감고 있었다. 만족스러운 사정 후엔 잠이 찾아왔다. 그래도 이대로 자면 안 되는데. 존이 올 텐데. 걔 룸메이트들도……. 조금만 이렇게 있다가 일어나면 될 거야. 조금만…….


End file.
